livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Illiolidenna Galilia (Rabbage)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Sorceress(Arcane) Level: Level 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CN Languages: Halfling, Common Deity: N/A First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open(Ask) Abilities STR: 07 -2 (-1 pts)(-2 Racial) DEX: 17 +3 (+7 pts)(+2 Racial) CON: 13 +1 (+3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (13 pts)(+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 07 = + CON (1) + FC (0)(Max@Lvl1) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (+1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +7 = (+3) + Imp Initiative (+4) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: -3 = (0) + STR (-2) + Size (-1) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (-2) + DEX (+3) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +2 = 1 (0) + CON (+1) + Misc (+1 Racial) Reflex: +4 = 1 (0) + DEX (+3) + Misc (+1 Racial) Will: +2 = 1 (2) + WIS (-1) + Misc (+1 Racial) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Lola, the Viper HP: 03 = Illioli rounded down. AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (1+1 Sorc) + Size (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (3) + Size (+2) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +7 = (+3) Feat (+4) BAB: +0 = Familiar Bite: +5, 1d2-2 plus poison CMB: +1 = (0) + Dex (+3) + Misc (-2 Size) CMD: 8 = + BAB (0) + STR (-3) + DEX (+3) + Misc (-2 Size) Fortitude: +1 = 1 (2) + CON (-1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = 1 (2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (0) Will: +3 = 1 (2) + WIS (+1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20'/20' climb/20' swim Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Str: 4 (-3) Dex: 17 (+3) Con: 8 (-1) Int: 6 (-2) Wis: 13 (+1) Cha: 2 (-4) Feats: Weapon Finesse, Improved Evasion Skills: Climb +11, Perception +9, Stealth +15, Swim +11 SA: Poison (Ex): Bite - injury; save Fort DC 9; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds, effect 1d2 Con, cure 1 save. Weapon Statistics Dagger(Melee): Attack: -1 = (0) + Ability (-2) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Dagger(Range 10): Attack: +4 = (0) + Ability (+3) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Sling(Range 50): Attack: +4 = (0) + Ability (+3) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3-2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Sorcerer (1 HP, 0 SP) Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Sorcerer 1 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Weapons: Sorcerers are proficient with all simple weapons. Cantrips: Sorcerers learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Arcane Bond(Su): At 1st level, you gain an arcane bond, as a wizard equal to your sorcerer level. Your sorcerer levels stack with any wizard levels you possess when determining the powers of your familiar or bonded object. This ability does not allow you to have both a familiar and a bonded item. (Viper Familiar) Eschew Materials: A sorcerer gains Eschew Materials as a bonus feat at 1st level. Feats Eschew Materieals (Sorceror 1): Cast spells without material components Improved Init (Level 1): +4 bonus on initiative checks Alterness(Familiar): +2 Bonus on Perception and Sense Motive while within arms reach of Familiar. Traits Dangerously Curious (Magic): +1 bonus on Use Magic Device checks, and Use Magic Device is always a class skill for you. Fast Talker (Social): +1 Bonus on Bluff checks and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 03 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Class 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 0 0 3 -0 +2 (+2 Racial)(Jump -4) Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 12 1 3 4 +4 (+1 Trait,+3 Familiar) Climb 0 0 0 -2 -0 +2 (+2 Racial) Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 3 0 0 -1 +4 (+2 Racial, +2 Feat) Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 -1 +2 (+2 Feat) Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 4 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 7 0 0 3 -0 +4 (+4 Size) Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 9 1 3 4 +1 (+1 Trait) * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) Cantrip--DC 14 Level 1--DC 15 * Acid Splash * Grease * Dancing Lights * Charm Person * Detect Magic * Spark* * = Non Core Cantrip Spells Per Day Cantrips Level 1 -- Slot(_)Level -- Slot(_)Level -- Slot(_)Level -- Slot(_)Stats -- Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Entertainer's Outfit -- -- lb Dagger (Melee/Thrown) 2 gp .5 lb Sling (Ranged) -- gp -- lb Bullet (20) .2 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Bedroll .1 gp 1.25 lb Alchemist Fire 20 gp 1 lb Smoke Stick 20 gp .5 lb Trail Ration (4) 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Tindertwig(5) 5 gp -- lb Scroll(Burning Hands) 25 gp -- lb Scroll(Enlarge Person) 25 gp -- lb Scroll(Obscuring Mist) 25 gp -- lb Pouch(x2) 2 gp .25 lb Mirror, Small Steel 10 gp .5 lb = Totals: 139.3 gp 11.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-17.25 17.25-34.5 34.5-52.5 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 7 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 33 CP: 40 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -139.3 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 10.7 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 2'11" Weight: 30 Lbs Hair Color: Chestnut Dreads and Braids Eye Color: Brown(L), Green® Skin Color: Light Appearance: Demeanor: Aloof, Careless, Exciteable, Fearless Background Illiolidenna Galilia was born premature under strange circumstances that left her raised by her grandmother, the caravan's fortune teller. Her mother had never revealed who her father was, probably some random drunken night on festival night. Unfortunately, the truth never came to light as she also died in child birth. Being raised by her grandmother left her often lacking a typical childhood, stuck indoors helping her grandmother instead of out playing with the other children due to the conditions of her birth leaving her very frail and weak. She learned to be quick with her tongue and her charm, distracting people with words to help her grandmother's "fortune telling." She was also exposed to various scrolls, potions in knick knacks at a young age. Magic fascinated her and she loved the charade that she was able to put on with her Nan. When Illi turned 12, her grandmother noticed strange happenings when she was around, and quickly worked to find out more about what Illi could do. Over the next few years Illi took her Nan's training but it was never enough. She was a very impatient child and never learned to control or pace herself. It was this impatience that eventually led her to be cast out from the caravan. She was struggling to control a new spell and managed to catch flame to her grandmother's wagon in the night. She saw her only family member burn in front of her eyes. The elders of the group took mercy in their punishment, sensing the girl had suffered enough, and banished her from the group at the next town they had come across. Illi was left all alone in the world to take what strange powers she had inheretted and learned from her family. After conning her way across a few villages, never one to stay in the same place for long, she winds up in a new town in front of an Inn. The sign reads, "Dunn Wright Inn." Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (December 5, 2014) (grtrtle - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (December 9, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters